


driving you all night

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Road Trips, mentioned Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Daichi and Asahi get stuck on the side of the road during a storm, and high tensions reveal truths left hidden.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021





	driving you all night

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: I could be driving you all night/and I'll find your lips in the street lights (Run Away With Me--Carly Rae Jepsen)   
> touch: gentle/rough  
> in the rain

Rain pounds against the roof of the car, hard enough that even though the radio is turned up fairly loud, Asahi can no longer hear the music pouring out of it. It’s no skin off his nose, really; Suga had been the one to make the playlist for the trip, even though they weren’t even coming along. He and Daichi will meet up with Suga once they get to Tokyo, but Suga flew ahead to get a few days in the city with Kageyama before the Games start. 

Asahi is feeling very, very jealous of them right now. Not the time they’re spending together—he has no desire to third wheel them—but of the fact that they are already there, and not in this very cramped car with an increasingly frustrated Daichi. 

“I can barely see,” Daichi mumbles as someone speeds around him. “I don’t understand why I’m being passed.”

“You could pull off,” Asahi suggests meekly.

Daichi glares at him. “I want to get into the city tonight.”

“Of course,” Asahi agrees.

He’s taken by the urge to put his hand comfortingly on Daichi’s—something. Thigh, maybe. Forearm. Forehead? No, that would be weird, he decides. Anyway, he’s frequently taken by urges to touch Daichi, and he almost never acts on them. Now is probably not a great time to start.

For several more miles they drive on, the rain pouring even harder, and Asahi fiddles with his phone for something to do. He doesn’t go through social media, because that will only make him more anxious, but there had been that game Bokuto had shown him with the calming cats that he says he uses when he’s feeling overwhelmed. That would probably be good right now.

Daichi turns up the music a little louder. Suga had tried to impart on them the importance of American singer Carly Rae Jepsen to the worldwide LGBTQ+ community, but Asahi had maybe accidentally tuned them out. It’s her voice that filters through the speakers of Daichi’s little car, and Asahi will at least admit that her music is catchy, even if he doesn’t understand anything she’s saying. 

When the car starts to slow, Asahi looks up from his phone. “Is everything okay?”

“Fuck,” Daichi says, quietly at first. And then, as he lists it off to the side, it stops all together. And more loudly he exclaims: “Fuck!”

“I thought you said you wanted to get into the city tonight,” Asahi says, not understanding, and Daichi turns to him with an angry face.

“Yes, yes I did say that, Asahi,” he grits out. “Just a few minutes ago, in fact. And so it makes a whole lot of fucking sense for me to just change my mind, doesn’t it?”

Asahi crumples, hunching down in his seat. “I’m sorry.”

Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Shit. No, I’m sorry. That’s uncalled for. This is my fault, anyway. I forgot this car doesn’t have a gas light because it’s been years since I drove it.”

“We’re out of gas?” Asahi questions.

Daichi nods and tips his head back against the seat with a long, drawn-out sigh. Asahi imagines a hundred ways they could die right here on the side of the road, and his heart pounds against the confinement of his ribcage.

“So...so what do we do now?”

Daichi takes another moment to wallow before sitting up and unbuckling his seatbelt. “There was a sign back there that said there’s a gas station up ahead. Can’t be more than a few kilometers. I’ve got a can in the trunk.”

“What? In the rain?” Now Asahi does reach out, gripping Daichi’s forearm hard. “You can’t go out there!”

“Well I can’t stay here!” Daichi tries to shake off Asahi’s grasp. “We can’t just sit on the side of the road until the magical gas fairy arrives!”

“We can at least wait until the storm passes, and then we’ll walk to the station together!”

“Someone has to stay and watch the car!”

“Daichi, please, don’t go yet—”

“Fine!” Daichi successfully yanks himself away from Asahi and folds both arms over his chest. He huffs. 

Several cars pass. Daichi reaches to turn the lights off. “Waste the damn battery,” he mutters, and he won’t look Asahi in the eye.

Asahi wants to do something to fix this. He knows it’s his anxiety that’s caused all this tension, and he hates when he lets it affect others. He takes a deep, calming breath the way Akaashi taught him before taking off his own seatbelt.

“I’ll go to the station,” he says. “I’m sorry I got frantic.”

“No, it’s—you’re right, Asahi, neither of us should go out in this weather.”

“But you’re right about no one coming to help, you said it shouldn’t be too far—”

“Far enough that you’ll get drenched, plus you wouldn’t be very visible—”

“I’m very tall, I’m hard to miss—”

“Asahi, don’t be stupid—”

“I’m not—you were going to go a minute ago—”

“Yeah, because it’s my car and my mistake—”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be right back—”

“I said don’t fucking go!” Daichi reaches across and grabs the front of Asahi’s sweater, yanking him close and glaring at him. There are mere centimeters between their faces, and Asahi has forgotten how exactly to breathe. Daichi’s gaze flickers down and back up, and then he releases Asahi.

“Sorry. That was—I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Asahi whispers, because that’s all the voice he can find.

For the next five minutes or so, an awkward silence fills the car. Daichi drums on the wheel, out of sync with the rhythm of the rain. Asahi tries to reason with himself that it didn’t mean anything that Daichi pulled him so close, that he was just trying to get him to be quiet. But aren’t there other ways to do that? But it clearly worked to make him stop talking, so it was effective, and maybe he’s done it that way before, and—

“Look,” Daichi says finally. “This doesn’t have to be weird. I’ve been keeping it to myself all this time, so we can just pretend this never happened.”

Asahi blinks. “What are you talking about?”

Daichi rolls his eyes and huffs. “Me. Almost kissing you. Sorry about that. Can we just forget about it?”

“You...almost kissed me?”

Daichi turns to him with a furrowed brow. “Did you not notice when I pulled you close?”

Asahi opens and shuts his mouth several times. “I—I mean, I did, but…” He scratches the back of his head. “I didn’t think—I thought you just wanted me to stop talking.”

“I did,” Daichi says. “But my first instinct was to kiss you to make you stop. So.”

Asahi bites his lip. “You wanted to kiss me?”

Daichi looks at him for a long moment. “You are being surprisingly calm about this, all things considered.”

“Sure,” Asahi agrees mindlessly. “I’m not sure I’m processing it.”

“I like you. Kind of a lot, honestly. It doesn’t have to be anything.”

Asahi swallows. “But...but it could be a thing. If we both wanted it to be.”

It seems to be an hour before Daichi speaks again. “Do you want it to be?”

There is the tiniest glimmer of hope in Daichi’s eyes, like he’s been hanging on to whatever’s in his heart for a long time but never thought he’d get to do anything about it. Or maybe that’s Asahi projecting, because that’s definitely how he’s feeling. 

He thinks maybe it’s time to start reaching out.

Softly, gently, with all the hesitation he can muster, he reaches out to run his thumb along Daichi’s jawline. Daichi leans into him, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet breath.

“I do want it to be,” Asahi admits. “I was just—scared.”

Daichi chuckles once. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He opens his eyes again, and uses both hands to take the one of Asahi’s that’s not resting on his face. “I should have been more forward. You were never gonna make the first move.”

“I...could have,” Asahi protests.

Daichi straight up snorts now. “Sure. And Hinata’s gonna quit volleyball tomorrow.”

“Hey!” 

Daichi’s gone to laughter, and Asahi wants to kiss him, wants to know what Daichi’s smile tastes like, so—he leans over the console and presses his mouth to Daichi’s. It earns him a surprised gasp, and then Daichi clutches at him, taking his face in both hands. Asahi tries to get closer, tries to press himself more into Daichi, but the console is digging into his stomach and he’s basically holding himself up on Daichi’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Asahi says, pulling himself away. Daichi chases him, and they get in one more short kiss before Asahi sits back down. “The thing—”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees. “This, uh. Was not the best place for a first kiss.”

“Maybe not,” Asahi says. His whole face is red and he can’t look Daichi in the eye. A moment ago he’d had all that courage, and now it’s just—evaporated. 

Daichi laces their fingers together. “Look. The storm’s letting up.”

The rain does seem lighter now that Asahi is paying attention again. He hadn’t noticed anything beyond Daichi there for a while, and that causes a fresh wave of embarrassment to roll over him.

“I’ll go get the gas,” Daichi says, squeezing Asahi’s hand firmly. “And then we’ll get back on the road. We should still make the hotel tonight.”

“That’s good,” Asahi mumbles.

Daichi uses their joined hands to lift up Asahi’s chin. “How does that sound as a place for a second kiss?”

Asahi smiles. “Sounds pretty good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
